Izac Gonzalez
Izac gonzalez Pablo Izac Gonzalez (Xalisco,estado de Nayarit,27 de febrero de 2002 - Tepic,estado de Nayarit,13 de agosto de 2032).Fue un músico y artista virtuoso-alternativo mexicano,mejor conocido por ser el compositor,guitarrista y vocalista de la banda chemical Sadgasmo,es conocido por sus letras emblemáticas y la creatividad simple (En veces virtuosa y explosiva ) del músico,por otra parte es conocido por sus pinturas,y por la ideología propia del músico. Durante los primeros años de su banda Sadgasmo,se establecieron en la escena musical de Tepic,ya que con su primer álbum : Bloqueador con la ayuda de la discográfica Sound Box obtuvieron éxito y apogeo en la escena musical, 2 años mas tarde la banda firma contrato con una discográfica exitosa para grabar el álbum "No Me Importa" junto con su nuevo baterista Alex, que es el álbum que mas ha vendido Sadgasmo y que ha vendido 20 millones,gracias a esto otra bandas de la escena musical de Tepic ganaron popularidad,esta década se convirtió en la década del movimiento emo alternativo, los medios en ese tiempo lo referían Chemical (Emotivo sonido del punk metal gótico )que en ese tiempo era la fusión del Punk rock con el Heavy Metal y la influencia del Grunge, Metal Alternativo, Hardcore punk, Emocore, Garage rock, Hard rock, Rock pop, Indie rock, Rock alternativo y Rcok experimental .Sadgasmo se convirtio la banda simbolo de la generacion alternativa e Izac se convirtio en el lider del movimiento alternativo,lo cual la banda aprovecho para retar a la audiencia haciendo un trabajo experimental que mas tarde se convertiría en "Angel Erratico" el álbum no supero las ventas de "No Me Importa" pero obtuvo buena critica y recepción,la popularidad de la banda aumento mucho más con el MTV Unplugged en el año siguiente en ese tiempo la misma banda se sentía perseguida por los medios, lo que provoco la disolución de la banda mas otros factores como la anorexia de Gonzalez (provocada por medios),el alcoholismo de Marcos y la adicción a la marihuana de Alex. Su banda Sadgasmo desde su álbum debut hasta su ultimo álbum y sus últimos proyectos (Incluyendo Ep's, sencillos, álbumes recopilatorios, maquetas musicales,etc) han vendido alrededor de 40 millones de albumes de discos en casi todo el mundo, Lo que la convierte en la banda de rock en español más exitosa.Y en su carrera en solitario vendió alrededor de 15 millones de discos en casi todo el mundo. BIOGRAFIA (Infancia y adolescencia). Izac Gonzalez nació en Xalisco,estado de Nayarit ,el 27 de febrero de 2001,en el seno de una familia joven, su padre Pablo de Jesus Gonzalez era un agricultor (nacido en 1973 - 2001) y su madre Karla Araceli Ibarra era una secretaria (nacida en 1978), tuvo una hermana llamada Ximena, nació el 17 de septiembre de 2010, Izac se intereso en las cosas artísticas desde pequeño sobre todo en la música, cantando canciones de de Maná,de pablo montero,de valentin elizalde entre otros artistas. Izac nació sin padre ya que su padre Pablo murió en un accidente automovilístico,su madre durante el tiempo de embarazo cayo en una depresión muy fuerte,pero cuando nació Izac su alegría volvió por completo, desde muy pequeño Izac fue descrito como un niño alegre, cariñoso, noble y sensible.Su talento artístico fue evidente desde muy corta edad desde pequeño dibujaba, en el preescolar Izac se divertía mucho, siempre fue el mas activo en la clase y siempre a el le dejaban que ensayara el recital de la escuela ya que se aprendía casi todo de memoria, en la primaria era igual de alegre que en el preescolar solo que en 3er. año cambio todo los niños frecuentemente lo molestaban con groserías entre esas cosas, Izac contestaba con las mismas que le decían y siempre lo reportaban, desde entonces se volvió muy introvertido,tranquilo y algo callado. Durante 4to. a 6to. grado se volvió muy problemático ya que con frecuencia le echaban la culpa de todo a el, aparte de haberse metido el en las mismas, entre muchas cosas envueltas de problemas, hasta que un regalo cambio su vida para siempre, antes de que el cumpliría 12 años su abuelo su abuelo le pregunto puedes elegir tu propio regalo, Izac pensó : ¿que puedo elegir un PSP o una guitarra eléctrica? y dijo: una guitarra eléctrica (con la que podía expresar sentimientos que no podía liberar) y se la compraron, durante ese tiempo su vida cambio para siempre, empezó a tomar cursos (solo fue durante 1 mes, aprendiendo lo mas básico), Izac tenia un tío llamada Misael que tenia un grupo de rock donde hacían versiones de otras bandas, el le enseño a tocar su primera canción : Blitzkrieg Bob de The Ramones. Ensayaba canciones de Hard rock y Heavy metal de los 70s debido a que casi toda su adolescencia escuchaba este genero fue en ese entonces su favorito entre esas bandas estaba Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath,Ac/dc, Cheap Trick, Deep Purple, Queen, Aerosmith, Kiss,Thin Lizzy, y Judas Priest. Cuando entro a la secundaria para Izac era muy dificil hayar a un chico que supiese tocar un instrumento ,ya que ninguno de sus compañeros tenia talento artistico solo les interesaban los deportes,a lo que Izac no le hallaba según Izac dijo que el pensaba que : "los deportes era para gente que se cree mejor que los demás y que creen que por hacer un deporte no le tienen miedo a nada",cada vez que lo ponía a hacer cualquier deporte su maestro,aparte Izac describió a su maestro de educación física como : "Un tipo machista,que le gusta avergonzar a los demás",ya que varias veces lo llego a molestar,siempre terminaba golpeado por parte de sus compañeros en esa clase. Un día conoció a Marco Diaz que también tocaba la guitarra y el bajo, Marco lo defendía de los compañeros que lo molestaban. Izac de hecho dijo que cuando estaba en 1ero. de secundaria admitió que con unos amigos en la clase de circuitos eléctricos en el taller de la materia ellos empezaron a enrollar papeles y ponerles hierbabuena para fumarlos por desgracia según Izac los reportaron y tuvieron que llamarles a los padres de todos los que fumaron. Carrera Musical (El inicio de la Carrera de Izac) Izac empezo su carrera musical, gracias a la influencia de bandas de Hard rock (Bandas de las cuales Izac tocaba sus canciones). Cuando Izac tenia 13 años formo una banda tributo a Led Zeppelin llamada : "Los Perros Negros" tiempo cuando Izac y Marcos siguieron el movimiento Chemical en Tepic,los chicos tuvieron a 2 bateristas en diferentes años y un vocalista que se convirtió en el vocalista de las bandas mas iconicas del movimiento Chemical en Tepic : Los Odiados que su nombre era : Ilyan Conchas.Una vez paso un incidente cuando iban a tocar en la preparatoria,ya que era un concurso de talentos,unos chicos que siempre molestaban a Izac, Durante la presentación le empezaron a gritar de ofensas como "Anorexico maricón","Idiotas sin Talento" y "Puro Hueso" (La gran mayoría de las ofensas se las lanzaban a Izac) Izac se molesto y le dijo a Marcos que si los golpeaba,Y como eran grandes amigos Marcos acepto,Izac y Marcos después de la presentación golpearon a los 2 chicos que los empezaron a molestar,ese fue el único incidente en el grupo. La banda duro solo 4 años. Casi siempre tocaban en las cocheras de los amigos de Izac o Marco, fiestas privadas, conciertos en lugares pequeños o concursos de talentos en la preparatoria. Siempre tocaban canciones muy iconicas y conocidas como : "Stairway to Heaven","Black Dog","Rock n Roll","Immigrant Song","Heartbreaker","Kashmir","Dazed and Confused","How Many More Times","Over The Hills And Far Away" y "Whole Lotta Love". Casi todos los miembros del grupo cantaban los cuales eran Izac,Marcos y Ilyan . Cuando la banda de Izac tributo a Led Zeppelin tenia un descanso temporal,Izac se dedicaba a crear sus propias composiciones (Cambien tocando la guitarra y cantando),Durante el receso de la banda (el descanso temporal) Izac, Ilyan, Marcos y Ayrton se dedicaban a hacer un proyecto alternativo llamado : "Los rechazados elegidos" que era una banda de Hard rock y heavy metal que no había visto la luz hasta la disolución del de la banda Tributo a Led Zeppelin, cuando todos los miembros del grupo estaban en la edad de 15 o 16 años (Aun estando en el tributo a Led Zeppelin) tocaban en la casa de Ilyan con el propósito de hacer un demo con 5 o 8 canciones (con la ayuda de las composiciones de todos los miembros del proyecto o grupo) y lo consiguieron gracias a la ayuda de la grabadora de Ilyan,que era un programa que se encontraba en la computadora de Ilyan, lo único que hacían era ir a ensayar las canciones compuestas por los miembros de la banda en la casa de Ilyan cuando los padres de el no estaban o iban a algún lado. Después de la disolución del grupo tributo a Led Zeppelin el grupo toco versiones de otras bandas y composiciones propias el grupo solo duro 4 meses hasta que todos quedaron en el acuerdo de que la banda no era muy buena y que quieran tomar diferentes género musicales . Después de esto Izac se metió mucho en el movimiento chemical y en ese tiempo conoció a Jordan Solis que tenia su propia banda llamada los Malignos y el le enseño la música grunge, punk, alternativa, subgéneros del heavy metal,entre otros géneros musicales después de escuchar la música que Jordan le recomendó supo que le aficionaba y veía el un arte difícil de expresar, así que antes después de graduarse de la preparatoria se dio cuenta de que estaba tan harto de la escuela y se dijo : "Estoy harto de estudiar, esto se acabo, a que diablos voy es la misma mierda de todo los días", pero cuando su madre supo que dejo los estudios su madre se puso muy furiosa le dijo que si no iba a estudiar que se buscara un trabajo, no lo hizo, estuvo así mucho tiempo, pero consiguió un trabajo en el que duro entre 8 o 11 meses, después decidió dejar de trabajar y se mantuvo un gran tiempo tocando la guitarra, creando sus composiciones y escuchando música como producto de inspiración, hasta que un día después de volver de un concierto del foro bk, encontró sus cosas afuera de su casa todo estaba en cajas y maletas,su madre le dejo una nota diciendo :"Hijo,siento haberte echado de casa pero era mi única opción ya que te convertiste en un Nini". Desde ese momento le decia a sus amigos : "Me dejarias dormir 2 dias en tu casa", no podía ir con un familiar porque a su madre no le parecería y se molestaría mucho con los propios familiares,hasta que un ida Marcos le dijo a su madre que si le dejaba dormir en su casa a Izac, y la mama de Marcos dijo que si desde ese momento le dijo a Marcos que era su mejor amigo entre esas cosas. Después Izac a los 18 años formo otra banda llamada : Materia Hormonal (que tuvo otros nombres antes de este) esta banda era de un sonido muy orientado al hardcore punk , grunge, chemical, emocore, indie rock, metal alternativo,entre otros géneros. La banda solo duro 2 años con un plazo de 7 meses, pero a pesar de la corta duración se hizo popular en los círculos culturales de casi todo el estado de Nayarit, la banda solo tuvo una grabación llamada "Iluminado contra la sociedad" que es un demo-álbum con 7 canciones y 6 canciones grabadas en vivo. Hubo muchos miembros de otras bandas entre ellos se encuentran miembros de Malignos (Jordan Solis y Melqui Casillas),en el demo-álbum "Iluminado contra la sociedad" Izac tanto canta y toca la guitarra y Melqui toca la bateria y el bajo en ciertas canciones. La banda se disolvio con Izac en la guitarra y voz, Jordan en el bajo y Giovanni Murillo en la batería (Marco fue parte del grupo solo por un tiempo, pero dejo la banda para empezar a trabajar y conseguir dinero). Sadgasmo Después de esto cuando Izac tenia 20 años le dijo a Marcos que tal si formamos una banda Marcos dijo que si,pero hubo muchos cambios de nombres ya que no encontraban el nombre que encajase bien en la banda (entre los nombres estuvo Hijos Israelis, Los Inmigrantes, Los Vendidos, Contra el sistema, Transylvania, Los Príncipes De La Oscuridad) hasta que decidieron ponerle Sadgasmo a la banda, empezaron a crear las canciones desde el primer año,pero Izac siempre fue el líder, tenia mucha visión artística y era un perfeccionista aunque le gustaba las ideas oscuras como la expresión Gótica, Marcos ayudaba con sus tipos de bajoeos y riffs que encajaban perfecto en la banda,durante ese tiempo cambiaban mucho de bateristas ya que Izac era muy exigente con el sonido de Sadgasmo (Ya que Izac quería que la batería tuviese ritmos tipos Harcore punk y Metal alternativo), la banda al principio se consideraban Harcore punk, Metal alternativo y Emocore, Hasta que al fin hallaron uno muy bueno se llamaba : Enrique Anquino que podía tocar la batería de una forma violenta y algo melódica, durante ese tiempo Izac empezó a trabajar en su tiempo libre para conseguir dinero suficiente para grabar un demo,durante 5 meses trabajo y consiguió 12,948 $ para grabar el demo y fueron a grabar en un estudio de grabación independiente, el productor vio algo en la banda y le paso la cinta a Sound Box en ese tiempo era una discográfica independiente y les dijo a los chicos que si querían firmar contrato con Sound Box, pero antes tendrían que tocar en el Foro BK para convercelos era como una especie de prueba para convencerlos de que los contrataran, fue ese el primer concierto donde fueron 70 chicos a verlos,entre ellos los chicos de Sound Box, Izac no dejo de estar nervioso y aparte se trago unas 3 barras de chocolate para los nervios, los chicos de Sadgasmo estaban muy nerviosos,Tocaron 9 canciones, en el concierto los chicos hicieron impresionar mucho al publico, después Izac pensó que había tocado muy mal y dijo : " Mierda,no puede ser que mandamos todos a la mierda, jodimos esta puta oportunidad", pero en el publico de los 70 jóvenes que estaban en el publico 53 se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que oyeron, y le dijeron mientras estaba enojado Izac le dijeron : "Felicidades,chicos se ganaron el contrato,ahora que quieren hacer demo,sencillo,album" Izac dijo : "Queremos grabar un sencillo de nuestra canción favorita de la banda y después un Ep" ,la canción se volvió un éxito en la radio de Tepic y el Ep vendió 300 copias, aprovechando el éxito del grupo lanzan su álbum debut : Bloqueador,ese álbum resulto un éxito semi nacional, pero al principio no solo fue un éxito estatal después se volvo semi nacional,durante esos tiempos su baterista era Enrique Anquino, El álbum vendió ese mismo año : 80.000 copias todo un logro para una banda que grabo con un sello independiente,en ese tiempo estuvieron de gira en Portugal, brasil, España, Venezuela, parte de Italia, Colombia,y solo un concierto en estado unidos en texas. La música no era solo su pasión, Rosa Isabel Robles fue su primera novia se habían conocido tiempo antes cuando estaban en la secundaria, fue tal vez la novia que mas disfruto Izac, Isabel ayudo a crear letras de las canciones del primer álbum yla de los demás discos ,En una entrevista para saber mas de la historia de Izac, Isabel dijo : "Era un tipo muy flaco,no tenia trabajo,ni nadie que lo quisiera, pero lo que me gustaba de el y me encantaba es que amaba a los animales y le gustaba jugar con ellos y con los niños, también le gustaba cocinar y bromear y era una persona honesta en cierto aspecto", Isabel era al tipo de chica que Izac recurría cuando necesitaba a alguien le pagaba,las facturas, le alimentaba y compraba ropa, durante la gira de "Bloqueador" hubo mucha presión y en la gira Izac se enfrento en los riesgos de la exposición nacional,pero al llegar de la intensa gira, el grupo tubo un descanso y después siguió realizando giras,pero hubo algo de problemas entre la pareja lo cual lo deprimió mucho pero la relación se mantuvo. Durante ese tiempo se deprimió debido a que experimentaba muchos cambios emocionales, también otra cosa importante en su vida se fue su baterista Enrique Anquino los dejo solos a Marcos e Izac, Izac muy deprimido, empezó a componer material para el siguiente album (despues de 2 años sin grabar algo nuevo) "No me Importa" aparte de que Izac puso en sus miras una discografica importante,Durante las sesiones de este próximo álbum ya tenían un nuevo baterista se llamaba : Alex según Izac dice . "El era muy bueno tocaba la batería tan fuerte que parecía que iba a reventar los tímpanos de quien lo oyera pero también tocaba la batería de una forma melódica y suave casi nadie es capaz de hacerlo cuando se mete a una banda de rock" , cuando grabaron "No me Importa" y lo publicaron el album el 27 de septiembre, rápidamente llego al No#1 en las listas de Latino américa y en parte de Europa (Como España, Italia, Portugal, Francia, entre varios países europeos), una de sus canciones decía : Política Incorrecta, esta canción fue lanzada como el primer single del álbum, el éxito de la canción se reforzó por su polémico vídeo-clip que trata sobre un juzgado donde hay chicos aburridos, hay animadoras, un acusado y el grupo que están tocando la canción cuando empiezan el coro los chicos empiezan a bailar slam,se descontrolan y el juzgado se vuelve incontrolable y Izac es conocido como un chico furioso que destroza su guitarra,destroza la batería,avienta los amplificadores,la idea del vídeo fue todo por la visión artística de Izac,aparte Izac se volvió una estrella internacional,aparte de sentirse bien consigo mismo por su éxito, después de una inmensa gira del grupo al año siguiente la pareja de Izac Isabel y él decidieron casarse el las islas maría el 14 de febrero de 2027,terminando la gira de "No me importa",aparte de saber que Isabel estaba embarazada,durante ese tiempo la pareja decidió dejar la drogas por el bien de el hijo/a que iban a tener, el bebe resulto siendo niña, Izac y Isabel decidieron llamarla : Zoe, nació el 24 de junio de 2027 (después de saber que Isabel se embarazo en octubre) durante ese tiempo la pareja estaba mas feliz que nunca lzac desde ese momento nunca se siento tan feliz consigo mismo, durante 2 meses sin salir de gira, Izac decidió reunir la banda y hacer concierto en parte de Europa,en ese tiempo Isabel y él pidieron a una niñera que le cuidara durante 2 meses,en ese tiempo Izac se notaba algo muy raro,le preguntaron que tenia y el decía "No tengo nada", esto fue ignorado por miembros de la banda y el representante de la banda,durante ese tiempo tocaron en un festival de rock en España,donde en ese concierto dijo en voz baja cuando traía una peluca de payaso : "los españoles me enferman y los odio", ese concierto fue muy memorable tocaron versiones de Mudhoney,Acid Bath y un tipo Ain´t in a shame de Leadbelly en una versión alternativa y una versión de Jimi Hendrix, ese mismo año en junio se corrían rumores de que la banda estaba planeando un nuevo álbum, Gonzalez admitió que estaban en estudio grabando nuevas canciones para el nuevo el álbum que según el saldría al mercado en octubre, según los miembros de la banda el álbum se llamaría : "Suicidio positivo", pero el álbum no salio a la venta debido a que las canciones hablaban sobre la muerte,el odio,las drogas y el suicidio que según el productor dijo en una entrevista : "El álbum era tan ...tan bueno, la música era perfecta pero las letras pasaban limites que nadie podría explicar era como un álbum Emo sin sentido" el álbum contenía 11 canciones, la gran mayoría de estas han visto la luz en álbumes recopilatorios o box-set que la banda ha hecho. En noviembre del mismo año lanzaron un nuevo álbum titulado : "Hormonal" pero este no era un álbum de estudio si no un álbum recopilatorio que contenía lados-b, rarezas, versiones,o canciones nunca escuchadas de la banda. El álbum llego al NO#26 en las listas de ventas,pero para el próximo año estarían desde marzo a a agosto trabajando en su 3er. trabajo de estudio "Ángel Errático" que en este álbum se aprecia el arte alternativo y un sonido mas crudo, en este álbum Gonzalez dijo : "Eh,quedado satisfecho por este trabajo que al anterior ya que me gusto mucho el sonido crudo que concuerda con el tipo de letras que que obtiene este álbum para mi este álbum es como escuchar Siamese Dream de Smashing Pumpkins o Surfer Rosa de The Pixies",En una entrevista dijo que el albúm fue fuertemente inspirado por System of a Down, N-O-M-A, Smashing Pumpkins y The Pixies, el álbum fue publicado en septiembre al igual que el álbum "No me Importa",este álbum llego muy rápido al NO#1 en las listas de los mas vendidos pero no obtuvo el mismo éxito que su trabajo anterior ya que este álbum solo vendió 18 millones de copias en su totalidad y el trabajo anterior vendió en su totalidad 30 millones de copias,pero tuvieron muy buen encaje en su éxito comercial algo que incomodo a los miembros del grupo,no solo que en sitios comerciales como Bodega Aurrera y Ley no querían que viniese incluida la canción "Abusame" así que tuvieron que cambiar el titulo original por "Vendeme",fue una de las pocas censuras de la banda,durante la gira de "Ángel Errático" Izac tenia muchos problemas para aguantar los conciertos pero eso pidieron por 2da. vez un segundo guitarrista (después de Juan Romero), hicieron un concierto para MTV llamado World Stage en Tepic el mismo año (una de las ultimas apariciones televisadas), el año siguiente les pidieron los de la MTV que si querían tocar en el programa acústico : MTV Unplugged los chicos aceptaron pero al principio no estuvieron muy convencidos ,tocaron 1 versión de Marilyn Manson : Sweet Dreams, 1 de Leadbelly : They Hung Him On A Croos,y 3 de Everclear. Izac se tomo muy enserio la actuacion que iba a realizar y fue la mejor actuacion de unplugged en español que se haya realizado,después de eso Izac dijo : "Tal vez estoy consiente de que hice una buena actuacion", después en Marzo comenzaron a haber problemas : ya que Izac declaro tener Anorexia Nerviosa por eso en algunos conciertos que hubo por Europa casi siempre se desmayaba,hasta que su ultimo concierto se dio por Italia en su ultimo concierto el 18 de Abril, después de ese ultimo concierto Izac se desmayo en su habitación estaba casi entre coma urgentemente lo llevaron a un hospital y le dieron algo de vitaminas hasta que despertó al día siguiente lo llevaron a un centro de ayuda para anorexicos y bulimicos, Izac estuvo ahí 8 días hasta que despistada mente se escapo, después fue a su mansión lo encontraron desmayado el 25 de abril,lo llevaron urgentemente al hospital de Tepic, donde permaneció ahí durante 7 días, Después de estas tragedias ese mismo año empezarían a grabar canciones para un nuevo trabajo de estudio según los miembros se llamaría : "Filosofía Destructiva" que contenía canciones llenas de tristeza y angustia, algunas canciones demuestran la furia en contra de las personas, el ritmo de las canciones era tanto melódico y distorsionado, Durante ese tiempo los miembros de la banda llegaron a un acuerdo de que disolvería la banda, ya que no soportaban a los medios de comunicación, otras de las razones fueron El alcoholismo de Marcos,La anorexia de Izac y la adicción a la Marihuana de Alex. Después de eso la banda decidió lanzar como álbum recopilatorio el MTV Unplugged,y otros álbumes con recopilaciones como : De la tristeza del rió Mololoa, Reino de los Paralizados,y Icono. En el Box-Set "Reino de los Paralizados" aparecen una gran colección de versiones, rarezas, canciones en directo, Bootlegs y canciones del que iba ser el álbum de Sadgasmo : "Filosofía Destructiva". Todos estos discos llegaron al No#1. Carrera en Solitario Después Izac hizo su carrera en solitario,se decidió a hacer un álbum llamado "Olvida" que es un album virtuoso ya que se pueden escuchar diversos tipos de géneros como rock, chemical, grunge, punk rock,heavy metal (Metal alternativo y otros subgéneros de este genero), hard rock, alternativo, indie rock y pop-rock,entre otros géneros,aparte en este álbum toca diferentes instrumentos como el Piano en 1 pista,el Bajo en 1 pista,y la Bateria en 2 pistas, el álbum llego al NO#1 de la lista de ventas en varios países (casi todo el mundo),este álbum ha sido muy alabado y es uno de los álbumes mas influyentes de la historia de la música. Depues 2 años mas tarde sacó su segundo y ultimo álbum en solitario : "Vida,Resurrección,Libertad" Un álbum que fue mega-reconocido por sus letras que hablaban sobre la sociedad,la vida anti-social y la critica a la politica,y problemas psicológicos, el álbum tienen diferentes géneros como el chemical, grunge,el heavy metal,el punk rock, hard rock, rock alternativo, noise rock, indie rock y rock acústico, el álbum llego al puesto No#1 de las listas de ventas (en casi todo el mundo) incluso el álbum contenía canciones de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Izac Gonzalez fue quien tuvo mas éxito en su carrera en solitario,ya que después de la disolución Marcos y Alex también hicieron sus proyectos y carrera en solitario, pero los 2 tuvieron el mismo nivel de éxito en la industria musical. Gira Promocional,Ultimos Dias de Vida y Muerte. En la gira del álbum "Vida,Resurección,Libertad" Gonzalez se notaba extraño muchos de los músicos que participaban con el le decían algunas cosas según para su salud, pero no se lo decían ya que según ellos el muy sensible, Dieron una extensa Gira por Europa y América del Sur durante 5 meses pero a los 3 meses empieza a haber problemas ya que se da la noticia de que Gonzalez se cortaba con navajas en los brazos por eso se notaba muy demacrado (pálido) cuando volvió a su país su familia conocidos,miembros de Sadgasmo,y su esposa (Isabel Robles) hablan sobre su comportamiento suicida muchos dijeron que sus causas fueron de que no era tan feliz a pesar del éxito en su carrera así que lo metieron a un centro de rehabilitación de suicidas duro 1 mes donde en sus clases en dibujaba cosas relacionadas coon la muerte , cuando compartían algo entre grupo solo decía : "No soy feliz". El especifico que "esta conducta estaba asociada con la subcultura Emo y que las razones de su auto mutilación fue de que era depresivo y que sentía que no estaba bien el mundo con el" en una entrevista que le hicieron dentro del centro de rehabilitación, A los días de esta entrevista (alrededor de 5 días) empieza Izac a tener u comportamiento solitario y pedía con frecuencia uno de sus discos que el había comprado (De sus discos le dieron "Almost Here" de The Academy Is..,"Frogstomp" de Silverchair, "Soundtrack by Headcrush" de Emanuel, "Beat The Bastards" de The Exploited, "Siamese Dream" de The Smashing Pumpkins, "I Love Transylvania" de Mayhem y "Pablo Honey" de Radiohead ) cuando iba a terminar su sesión de suicidas el se corta las venas (con un filo de un sacapuntas que tenia para hacer alguna anotación o dibujo) para que se derrame suficiente sangre para que termine con su vida y su cadáver fue encontrado el día 13 de agosto con las venas cortadas juntos con el una carta para sus fanáticos, familiares, amigos, conocidos para que sepan las razones de su muerte y porque dejaba este mundo. La nota hablaba sobre cosas muy especificas donde declaraba que porque no le gustaba su vida entre otras cosas que según los fanáticos dirían : "Esa carta llega a el corazón y se mantiene ahí". Su funeral fue hecho el día siguiente después de su muerte en el centro de Tepic ahí estaban fanáticos de la bandas y de su música,amigos,familiares,conocidos y músicos con los que trabajo Marcos e Isabel dijeron unas ultimas palabras sobre como era Izac su lado bueno y de que era un ser admirable en el sentido que tu puedes crear letras, canciones, música con pasión y amor. Aparte en su ceremonia de funeral pusieron la canción : "Almost Here" de The Academy Is... ya que Izac le gustaba mucho esa canción y puso que si quiera que le pusieran una canción en su funeral (Aunque el no estuviera ahí para escucharla) que la pusieran,Izac siempre dijo que su cadáver fuera creado y se cumplió lo que el quería sus cenizas fueron arrojadas en el cerro de san juan ubicado en Tepic, que otra la llevaran a Transylvania, y la otra parte se las quedo toda su familia. Influencias musicales The Beatles,Nirvana,Metallica,Guns n Roses y Ac/dc fueron una influencia Duradera y Activa en la vida de Gonzalez,a John Lennon lo llamo su Ídolo al igual que Kurt Cobain, El admiraba a Bob Marley y a Michael Jackson el dijo en una entrevista : "Cuando era un niño de 5 años me gustaba como bailaba Michael, durante un tiempo escuchaba sus canciones y bailaba al ritmo de la música Igual que el". Gonzalez siempre fue gran admirador de bandas de Rock Alternativo como Radiohead, The Pixies, Jane"s Addiction, Blur, R.E.M ,The Bredders, Meat Puppets, Bush, The Whites Stripes, The Jesus Lizard entre otras bandas.Gonzalez ayudo a escuchar artistas Indie o Undeground poco conocidos en su época,como The Vaselines, Meat Puppets, Daniel Johnston,o Fang. La música Punk y Metal y los subgéneros ayudaron como influencia musical en el primer álbum : Bloqueador,bandas metal como Malignos,System of a Down,Melvins,N-O-M-A,Black Sabbath y Metallica,tambien bandas Punk como : The Exploited,Sex Pistols,Ramones,The Clash o Black Flag. Tambien era fan de bandas de Rock Clásico y Hard Rock de la época de los 60s y 70s como Creedence Clearwater Revival, Led Zeppelin, The Monkess, Queen, Kiss, Aerosmith,Etc. La musica grunge tuvo una influencia en la actitud, artistico y en la vida de Gonzalez,se convirtio en un gran fanatico de The Smashing Pumpkins,Pearl Jam,Alice in Chains,Mudhoney,Soundgarden o Silverchair describiéndolos como "un millón de veces más importante que The Cure" . Gonzalez admitio que le gustaban las bandas de rock en español como Mana,Soda Stereo,Los Terricolas,Los Caifanes,Los Romanticos de Zacatecas y Los Saicos entre otros mas, también la música clásica ayudo mucho en su arte como Leadbelly, Frank Sinatra, Terry Jacks o Chuck Berry, También declaro que admiraba a artistas como Marilyn Manson,David Bowie o Elvis Presley. Cambien declaro que Steve Albini (productor conocido por trabajar con artistas importantes en el movimiento alternativo) es el mejor productor de música de la historia, Gonzalez dijo en una entrevista : "El hace que un sonido limpio suene crudo,mas fuerte y mas versátil". Gonzalez nombro a Eugene Kelly y a Frances Mckee "Los 2 compositores con mas sentido del humor",el declaro que Leadbelly : "El artista mas importante del mundo" dijo en una entrevista : "Se que su música es muy antigua y creo que a muy pocos les gustaría oírlo pero en mi opinión es mucho mas importante que bandas sobre valoradas y poco talentosas como Skrillex". A Daniel Johnston lo declaro como "el artista Indie mas creativo". Gonzalez siempre en entrevistas hacia referencias a sus artistas y grupos favoritos, dándoles mas importancia que a sus creaciones, el lo admitió en una entrevista :"Creo que los artistas que tienen mucha influencia en ti,tienes que expenderlos y decirles a todo el mundo quienes son ,tal vez si fueras yo te darías cuenta que darle mas importancia a los demás es mejor". Gonzalez declaro una gran influencia en su banda de parte de la banda de Rock Alternativo : The Smashing Pumpkins y a The Academy Is... Según Izac después de haber escuchado el álbum Siamese Dream (junto con la canción : "Pissant") y "Almost Here" Supo que ese sonido encajaría perfecto en el álbum : "No Me Importa". Gonzalez dijo en una entrevista que : "Por Jimi Hendrix,Angus Young,Johnny Ramone y Jimi Page me enseño a tocar la guitarra ya que canciones que me inspiraron a tocar la guitarra fueron "Vodoo Child" de Hendrix,"Shoot To Trill" de Ac/Dc,"I wanna be sedated" de Ramones y "Immgrant Song" de Led Zeppelin. Gonzalez no solo le gustaba la música rock (y sus subgéneros) sino que también le aficionaba la música Folk, Blues, Lo-Fi, Avant-garde, pop y psinfonica. Legado La canción mas conocida Sadgasmo es "Política Incorrecta" que es el himno Chemical mas importante,Detrás de esa canción hay una historia : Un amigo de Izac,le dijo a todos sus amigos : "Política incorrecta",sus amigos empezaron seguirle el juego a el y empezaron a gritar la frase como locos. Nadie comprendió que quería decir el chiste, Izac tomo la frase y pensó que seria bueno tomarla para una canción todos los días le quitaba o ponía cosas nuevas y se convirtió en un símbolo revolucionario. También otras de sus canciones polémicas son : ,"Tu bala en forma de corazón", "Convulsiona", "Tienes la razón", "Infeliz", "Abusa me", "En mi Cabeza" o "Como quiero que seas", pero a pesar de estas canciones exitosas Gonzalez creía que la mejor era "Tu Infección" ya que la disfrutaba tocar y creía que era mucho mejor que "Política Incorrecta" porque según Izac esta tenia un poco mas de experimentación. Las canciones de Sadgasmo hablaban sobre la política, la sociedad, la tristeza, la furia, entre otros temas, después en su carrera en solitario las letras de sus canciones hablaban sobre la tristeza y la sociedad, en algunas canciones la furia,activismo y la política incluso algunas hablan sobre el ocultismo. Equipo musical Por las manos de Izac Gonzalez siempre pasaban guitarras distintas y poco comunes, Esto se debe a que él tenían la costumbre de destrozar el equipo al final de cada concierto o destruir los amplificadores de manera brutal,pero en sus conciertos en solitario solo dejaba ahí el equipo. Su primera guitarra la tuvo a los 12 años marca desconocida, un modelo similar a una Stratocaster que se la rompieron antes de un concierto en 2022. Gonzalez era aficionado de las guitarras Fender de hecho es la marca de guitarra con el que mas se familiarizo, Existen entre 3 o 2 imágenes donde sale con una guitarra Gibson en sus conciertos en solitario y con Sadgasmo. Gonzalez siempre compraba diferentes pedales de distorsión, en su últimos conciertos con Sadgasmo utilizaba entre 5 a 4 diferentes para manejar los con diferentes canciones,y en sus carrera en solitario usaba de 5,7 u 8 pedales, ya que su álbum en solitario : "Olvida" se puede apreciar varios tipos de géneros.En el álbum : "Vida,Resurrección,Libertad" para la música de las canciones uso 10 pedales de distorsión ya que en este álbum Izac quiso tocar diferentes géneros. También usaba frecuentemente 3 o 4 guitarras acústicas,el las usaba para presentaciones en acústico o diferentes usos. En su casa Izac un cuarto especial donde tenia 4 Guitarras eléctricas diferentes, y 2 acústicas, una Batería, un Bajo eléctrico, un piano y una armónica, también en ese cuarto tenia alrededor de 4 pedales de distorsión, y varios artefactos para grabar demos o canciones. Curiosidades - El primer disco de Izac era el álbum de The Cure el cual era : "The Head On The Door" según Izac es el peor disco que ha escuchado y dice el según de escucharlo completo se lo vendió a un amigo. - La primera canción que aprendió a tocar en su guitarra era "Bliztkrieg Bop" de Ramones.Según el que se le ocurrió enseñarse a tocar esta canción debido a que veía una película de Jimi Neutron mientras el estaba aburrido. - Izac era fanático del programa TurnoNocturno y de hecho actuó en el con su banda en 2025 . - Izac en su etapa de adulto siempre estaba defendiendo las ideas de adolescentes Anti-Sociales,Introvertidos y Raros. - Izac comentó que en las sesiones del álbum : "Vida,Resurrección,Libertad" estaba escuchando música más experimental entre ellos a The Beastie Boys. - Izac En sus primeras grabaciones Izac utilizaba su celular Sony Xperia para grabar algunas de sus composiciones según el cuando tenia 13 años, pero al poco tiempo utilizaba su grabadora de computadora. - Izac durante un tiempo estuvo vendiendo discos pirata de algunas bandas según el para conseguir dinero. - Izac antes de crear "Materia Hormonal" o "Sadgasmo" había audicionado para estar en 5 bandas locales. - Las ultimas frases de Izac estaban llenas de depresión, tristeza,y para lo que algunos fanáticos es común : "Frases raras,pero que están relacionadas con el mundo de los adolescentes". - Izac cuando empezaba a conocer a Isabel Robles pasaba horas escuchando la canción "About a Girl" de The Academy Is... y "Love Buzz" de Nirvana. - Izac era fanatico de las armas,y según el siempre cuando iba a un bosque hacia un circulo para evaluar sus disparos. - Izac siempre fue fanatico de la música "Independiente". - Izac realizo 4 listas sobre sus gustos músicales (Álbumes,canciones,bandas). - Izac en su adolecencia se le describia en la escuela como "Niño Raro" o "Chico Emo". Discografia Materia Hormonal ' * Iluminado Contra La Sociedad (2020) '''Sadgasmo ' * Bloqueador (2024). * No me importa (2026) * Hormonal (2027) * Angel Erratico (2028) * MTV Unplugged (2029) '''Carrera en solitario * Olvida (2030) * "Vida,Resurección,Libertad" (2032) EP"S * Anti-Social (2027)